


summer snowflake

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Reunions, Summer, Supernatural Elements, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Arthur leans forward to kisses Merlin, lips a frozen force that steals his breath.





	summer snowflake

Arthur slinks into the room with winter still clinging to him. He comes in quiet like a cold breeze and he sits at Merlin’s table like he  _ owns  _ it. He sits, and there’s snow in his hair and frost on his cheeks and ice in his lashes. 

He doesn’t say anything; not one single word. He just smiles at Merlin, a soft little quirk of blue river lips. The air in the room gets brittle and cold and Merlin shivers. Arthur’s bleak eyes harden and his smile turns down. Merlin reaches for him, his own hand surprisingly rosy against the once golden skin. Arthur’s hands are heavy in his own, and Merlin frowns.

“I thought you’d carry the sun beneath your skin, when you returned.”  Merlin says with distracted awe.

Arthur tilts his head curiously, and Merlin watches glittery flakes gently fall, coating the table. The snow distracts Arthur once he sees it; he takes his hands back from Merlin and runs a finger through it and leaves a patch of hard ice on the table. His frown deepens and his eyes dark. 

“Won’t you say something?” Merlin begs. 

Arthur smiles at him again. “It’s nearly a new year, Merlin, did you enjoy Christmas?”

Merlin nods, afraid of what happens if he gives too much away. It’s a starling thought, one that shakes him to the core and makes his whole world tremble.

Arthur pats his hand, softly. “It’ll be warming up soon.” He stares at Merlin, but it’s like he’s looking through a window. His eyes chase something; a bird, a leaf, maybe a butterfly. 

“I think this winter will last,” Merlin replies. Arthur shakes his head. Merlin stands up. “It will last, Arthur. It has too, this time. I won’t let it end.” He raises his hands and the wind howls about the house. Snow races from the ceiling, piles high on the linoleum, wetting their ankles. 

Arthur gives him a mournful look. “Merlin, it’s not like you to be so bitter.”

“But it’s just like you to be so selfish! Leaving me to suffer.” Merlin screams and the glass shakes. The world ripples, shifts out of focus, and Merlin sucks in a deep breath. Arthur seats himself and the snow billows, settles itself like an army on command. 

“Winter is nearly over, Merlin. You must be prepared.” Everything about Arthur is  _ wrong _ . Blue and frosty, with none of the sun’s warmth. Merlin had expected him to be dusted gold and warm. But Arthur never is when he visits. 

“Will you be home soon?” Merlin asks. 

Arthur huffs out a breath that shatters like glass on the table. “Don’t be a fool, Merlin. I’m already here.” 

Arthur leans forward to kiss Merlin, his lips a frozen force that steals Merlin’s breath.

\---

Merlin wakes to a bitter warmth. The field, snow dusted mere moments ago, is now painted in greens and pinks and marigolds. The sun makes him sweat, the heat a bitter reminder that another winter has passed and Arthur still keeps him waiting. But when he opens his hand, his palm is wet and still cold as he clutches a single flake of snow. The same shimmering piece of permafrost he’s clung to since the first dream.

 


End file.
